Atrapada y Sola
by Dama Felina
Summary: AU. Hermione está harta del trabajo de su marido. La ha dejado plantada en muchas ocasiones y debe asistir a un evento importante al que no desea ir. Moda. Negocios. Revistas. Ella no es de ese mundo. Pero ¿qué pasa si en ese evento se encuentra con el famoso actor Harry Potter, el sueño de toda mujer? Denle una oportunidad.


\- Maldita sea -exclamé, mas bien grité, sin poder evitarlo.

Era claro que hoy no era mi día. Todo comenzó mal y dado el devenir de los acontecimientos, era un hecho absolutamente obvio que nada mejoraría para mi. Si, lo sé, estaba siendo dramática, pero honestamente, merecía estar así.

Primero que todo estaba invitada/obligada a asistir a una fiesta, que simplemente me parecía la cosa mas aburrida sobre la faz de la tierra. A decir verdad, llamarlo "fiesta"" era un eufemismo, porque realmente no era divertido.

P-A-R-A N-A-D-A

Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que tenia que maquillarme, parecer una modelo de revista y al mismo tiempo, ser lo mas natural posible… ya os podéis imaginar. Una locura en toda regla (tranquilos, aún no estoy en ese tiempo)

Pero claro, estamos hablando de Vanity Fair y Vogue así que: Ellos mandan, tú obedeces.

En fin… ¿y saben qué mas? Que debía asistir total y absolutamente SOLA.

Lo dicho, un día para borrar y olvidar por completo.

No es que la soledad me molestase en si, pero pensé que una de las ventajas de casarme era tener el beneficio de no buscar acompañante… ¡porque ya lo tienes!

Pero no. Resulta que mi marido se había "retrasado" en una de sus reuniones en el extranjero y no volvería, sino hasta mañana. Casi podría apostar que todo lo hacia planeado para no asistir.

Maldije nuevamente, pero esta vez a Alexander McQueen. Mi vestido era hermoso pero mis zapatos… Quince centímetros de belleza pura, un diseño glorioso y un calce perfecto… Pero maravillosamente inútiles si querías huir a toda prisa.

Estoy segura de que todo esto había sido un complot para no darme oportunidad de escapar… ni tampoco de llegar puntual.

El chofer esperaba por mi en recepción.

Cuando finalmente llegué al ascensor, quise dar saltos de alegría pero era obvio que no podía.

Mi mal humor empezó a acrecentarse con demasiada fuerza debido a la lentitud del ascensor para subir. Las escaleras no eran una opción. No soy tan estúpida.

Mi mente comenzó a planear distintos escenarios de venganza contra mi marido y su "tardanza", hasta que finalmente llegó el ascensor y abrió sus puertas. Fui directamente a un rincón y me apoyé en la fría estructura rodeada de espejos, cerré mis ojos para continuar con mis planes de venganza.

Sin duda, aplacaba milagrosamente mi mal genio.

Sentí el sonido del ascensor al detenerse en un piso y las puertas abriéndose. No quería abrir los ojos pero mi curiosidad pudo mas y los abrí, mejorando mi postura.

Casi salté de felicidad. No podía ser cierto. Mi día por fin se iluminaba. La persona que acababa de ingresar en el ascensor era nada mas y nada menos… ¡que el guapísimo de Harry Potter!

Cuando me sonrió en señal de saludo, casi me desmayé en el proceso. Realmente entendía porque la revista "People" lo había nombrado tres años consecutivos como uno de los hombres mas bellos y sexys del planeta.

Se quedaban cortos.

Me sentía como una adolescente pero un ligero destello me hizo dejar de mirarlo para bajar mi vista hasta mi mano. Mi anillo de casada tenia vida propia y resplandecía con fuerza.

Mi conciencia empezó a atacarme.

Tragué saliva y con mucho disimulo, me lo quité y lo guardé en mi pequeño bolso.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, amaba a Alexander McQueen por mi conjunto. Me sentía lo bastante hermosa y atrevida para flirtear un poco, además no era cualquier persona.

Estamos hablando del mismísimo Harry Potter. Él y yo. En un ascensor. Solos.

Entonces él se volteó para mirarme fijamente y me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Va a algún piso en concreto o se queda en este piso?

Parpadeé confusa, como si me hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Le preguntaba si iba a algún tipo de fiesta.

\- Amm… yo…

\- Se ve muy hermosa -la cortó él con amabilidad.

Su voz profunda caló hondo en mis terminaciones nerviosas. " _Vamos Granger, tú puedes, no es necesario que digas nada muy elaborado. Tienes que ser valiente. Vamos"_

\- Gracias -logré decir con una tímida sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas y juro que casi me salió un grito de frustración por desaprovechar mi oportunidad. Absolutamente derrotada, intenté volver a mi rincón y rogar que me tragase la tierra.

De repente, un brusco movimiento me lanzó hacia adelante y vislumbré el suelo en mi rostro. Nunca lo toqué. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y detuvieron mi caída. Atiné a parpadear en un intento de saber lo que había pasado. El ascensor estaba a oscuras y detenido.

\- Creo que estamos atrapados.

La voz de Harry Potter me sacó de mi estupor inicial. Reaccioné y me incorporé, ayudada por sus brazos y me apoyé en la pared. Él se separó y tanteó los paneles del ascensor.

\- Será mejor que avise que nos encontramos atrapados

Asentí confundida. Mi lógica me dictaba que cooperase con él para salir de ese inconveniente pero otra parte de mi me susurraba tentadoramente que estar con él en un espacio reducido, no era tan malo.

\- Me parece una excelente idea

Al par de minutos, Harry bufó frustrado.

\- El móvil no funciona

\- ¿Está seguro?

Perfecto, Hermione. Menuda estupidez has dicho. ¿Algo mas brillante que decir? Claramente mi cerebro no estaba fino hoy.

\- Lo estoy -replicó furioso.

El silencio que precedió fue muy incómodo para los dos. Entonces la luz regresó al ascensor. No sabia si gritar de rabia o alegría. Estaba hecha un lío.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada -respondí con sequedad.

Los tacones estaban matándome. Mis pobres pies suplicaban liberación inmediata. Tenia que asistir a una fiesta aburrida y no quería. Sentí la necesidad de responderle mejor pero suspiré.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Si

\- ¿Dónde está su marido? -fue su repentina pregunta.

Lo miré sorprendida por la osadía de su pregunta y fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Y a usted qué le importa?

\- Es evidente que está así por su marido -afirmó él con una sonrisa triunfal.

Como siguiera por ese camino, mi mal humor volvería y no le gustaría verme enfadada. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser tan atractivo cuando sonreía?

\- Piense lo que quiera

\- No va a responderme, ¿cierto?

\- Es mi obligación.

Levanté uno de mis doloridos pies para darle un pequeño masaje, pero Harry se adelantó y se puso de rodillas justo a mi lado. Entre sus manos, tocó firmemente la planta de mi pie, presionando suavemente.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- ¿Uhm?

Menudo descubrimiento. Sus manos eran increíbles para masajear. El dolor menguó notablemente. No podía darle una respuesta coherente sin suspirar. Harry sonrió. Volvió a presionar un poco mas y luego cambió de pie aplicando el mismo masaje.

\- Oh, esto es realmente perfecto… no pares… por favor…

\- Está muy tensa. Esos tacones parecen hechos para lesionarla ¿no cree?

¿Tensa? Creo que podría tocar el cielo ahora mismo con las manos. ¡Benditas manos! ¿Cómo seria sentirse acariciada en otras partes de mi cuerpo? Sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de quitarme esas ideas y me enfoqué en tratar de hablar.

\- Si, bueno… los tacones son un fastidio.

\- Mmm… quizás está tensa por otra cosa. Perdone por ser entrometido.

\- No… es que mi marido se ha retrasado. Se suponía que iba a estar conmigo en esta fiesta pero…

\- Entiendo. Desconfía de él.

Se levantó de golpe y se acercó peligrosamente a mi, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Su cálido aliento me dejó atontada durante un momento.

\- Es usted muy perceptivo -murmuré con dificultad.

\- No olvide que soy actor, tengo una sensibilidad especial y también una imaginación muy prolífica.

Al parecer estaba comenzando a alucinar. Sus palabras me sedujeron mas allá de lo imaginable con esa voz ronca y sensual. Definitivamente estaba loca.

\- ¿Imaginación?

\- Si. La imaginación es poder. Por ejemplo, cuando la veo, suelo visualizarla mas allá de su ropa

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es mas, ahora imagino que lleva algún tipo de lencería, quizás rojo -me hipnotizó con esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas- no, me equivoco, la imagino solamente con ese hermoso collar.

Instintivamente llevé mis manos a mis pechos, como una forma de cubrir mi desnudez imaginaria. De repente hacia mucho calor en ese ascensor.

\- Está loco

\- Puede. No importa que se cubra, recuerda que para eso tengo una gran imaginación.

Lo miré sin poder decir nada. Honestamente. Después de esas palabras, me sentía incapaz de hablar e incluso de respirar con normalidad. Los latidos de mi corazón me taponaban los oídos.

Sentía su poderosa mirada en todo mi cuerpo. Esos orbes esmeraldas penetrándome profundamente.

Fue entonces cuando mandé todo al diablo. Era una oportunidad irrepetible. Con Harry Potter.

Levanté mi mirada y lo reté en silencio, luego me acerque a él y lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta, arrinconándolo en la pared. Lamí ligeramente su mentón hasta llegar a su oreja y con mi voz mas sensual, susurré:

\- ¿Qué te parece si dejas de lado la imaginación y vives algo real?

No esperé su respuesta y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Un gemido ronco brotó de sus labios.

Su respuesta fue sostener mi cintura entre sus manos. Nuestros cuerpos se pegaron y cierta zona de su cuerpo prometía bastante. Levanté mi rostro y busqué sus labios para capturarlos en un beso salvaje. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron con pasión.

Nos miraron al separarnos por falta de aire. No supe cómo pero sentí una potente conexión fluir entre nosotros con naturalidad y con una sonrisa, tomé una de sus manos para atraerla a mis pechos. Anhelaba su toque y se lo hice saber. Él entendió mi mensaje y sus caricias comenzaron en mi cuerpo, primero con suavidad, conociendo el terreno y después con mas seguridad, la suficiente como para erizarme y volverme loca.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi abundante y espesa melena castaña y al volver a besarnos, entreabrimos los labios buscando un beso mas profundo y embriagador.

Tengo que decirlo: Entre los dos existía una química brutal.

Me aventuré en sus pantalones y percibí cómo se estrechaban ante mi toque y no pude mas que maravillarme por saber que era yo quien provocaba eso. Él bufó de placer y le dio una mordida a mi cuello haciéndome gemir. Apreté con suavidad su entrepierna y él se separó jadeando. Sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados del deseo. De hecho parecían negros mas que verdes. Fui consciente de la situación mas que nunca.

\- Se que me gano la vida por actuar frente a las cámaras, pero hoy no -murmuró con voz ronca.

Quise alejarme de él pero me retuvo entre sus brazos. Mi cerebro estaba embotado y le rogué en silencio que volviese a funcionar. Esto no estaba bien por muy bueno que estuviera Harry Potter.

\- Hay una cámara encima de nosotros -susurró de repente en mi oido, sobresaltándome y haciéndome entender de golpe.

Sus labios no me dejaron responder y ahogué un gemido de pasión.

\- Harry…

\- No te arrepientas, Hermione, no lo hagas.

Oírle rogar así me derritió por completo. La seguridad que había tenido fue disminuyendo y entonces el ascensor se movió. Tomó mi mano con fuerza y marcó el número de un piso que no pude ver bien. Volvió a besarme. Primero en los labios, luego en el cuello y solo suspiré. El tacto de su piel era adictivo.

El ascensor sonó. Volví a la realidad. Harry me tomó en brazos. Me aferré a su cuello y rodeé su cintura con las piernas.

Estaba oficialmente perdida.

Nos besamos frenéticamente mientras él buscaba las llaves de su habitación. Entramos con torpeza y me sentó en la primera mesa que encontró. En cuestión de segundos, mi vestido estaba subido hasta las rodillas y él se posicionó en medio, brindándome su calor.

Gemí sorprendida cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con mis piernas, ascendieron por mis muslos y sus manos hicieron estragos en mi piel, volviéndome loca. Perdí completamente el sentido cuando sus dedos penetraron mi interior y comenzaron un vaivén tan lento que me sentí desfallecer.

El nudo de placer se retorcía en mi cada vez mas y mas. Este hombre sabia como tocarme, como hacerme sentir mujer. Dejé de ser silenciosa cuando su boca invadió el mismo lugar que sus dedos y el primer orgasmo de la noche me azotó con fuerza.

\- Eres perfecta -le oí decir.

Él estaba mirándome con intensidad.

\- Ven aquí -le rogué y tiré de él hasta que su rostro estuvo pegado al mío.

Saboreé sus labios con mi lengua antes de fundirnos en un largo e intenso beso. Me aferré a su cuello, impidiendo su huida. A pesar de los efectos del orgasmo, logré bajar de la mesa y trabajar en los botones de su camisa mientras él se entretenía en quitarme el vestido. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos casi desnudos el uno frente al otro. Harry me arrancó el brassier de un tirón. Arqueé una ceja.

\- ¿Era necesario hacer eso?

Su masculina risa llenó la habitación y se acercó a mi, abrazándome con fuerza. Era realmente difícil de explicar la sensación que sufrí. Quizás era mágica. Quizás no. Pero era…

Exploré sus pectorales con devoción y mis manos desanudaron su cinturón y bajaron sus pantalones. Me atreví a meter la mano en su entrepierna y notar como temblaba bajo mi toque, me hizo sentir realmente bien. Sabia lo deseoso que estaba. Y yo también.

Acabamos desnudos por fin. Caminé hacia la cama y él me siguió, observándome maravillado. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos fue increíble. Piel con piel. Harry me trataba con una adoración apabullante y al mismo tiempo con un deseo incontenible. Sus caricias erizaron mis pechos y que decir cuando su lengua se unió a ese baile de placer.

\- Harry… -gemí, necesitándolo mas que nunca.

\- No puedo seguir esperando, Hermione

\- Dios, entonces no lo hagas

No tardó mucho en separarme las piernas y así unirnos en un solo ser. Decir que me sentí completa era quedarse muy corto. Llamadme loca pero el cuerpo de Harry Potter estaba hecho para estar dentro de mi. Sus movimientos eran lentos al principio pero honestamente, yo quería mas. Usé mis piernas para enroscarlas en sus caderas y mis manos descendieron por su musculosa espalda hasta alcanzar sus glúteos, rogándole en silencio que no fuera gentil conmigo. Sus gemidos de placer me hicieron reír y él se unió a mi risa antes de aumentar el ritmo. En algún momento, nuestros labios se buscaron con desesperación y juro que su lengua y sus embestidas estaban sincronizadas.

No aguantamos mucho mas antes de explotar juntos en la máxima expresión de placer, gimiendo nuestros nombres.

\- Eres magnifica -pudo decir Harry cuando recuperó el aliento, apoyado suavemente en mi pecho.

\- Lo sé -lo sentí sonreír en mi piel.

\- Así que tu marido es un cretino -jugó con uno de mis mechones

\- Ya lo creo. Me dejó sola. Hasta sospecho que me es infiel fíjate.

\- Nunca lo haría. El retraso era real, aunque lo dudes.

\- ¿Lo era? -lo miré a los ojos y él asintió antes de capturar mis labios.

\- ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

\- No… pero te he extrañado -admití acariciando su rostro.

\- Y yo a ti. Estás increíblemente hermosa -la elogió enamorado.

\- Bueno… algo bueno ha salido de esto. Quien diría que estaría atrapada con el sexy Harry Potter en un ascensor. Ni que decir acabar en su cama.

\- Así que le gusta quedar atrapada en los ascensores, señora Potter.

\- No tienes una idea, señor Potter -concluí con una pícara sonrisa.

Me giré rápidamente y quedé sobre él, quien me miró interrogante, sujetándome de mis caderas.

\- No te muevas. Ahora es mi turno -elevó sus manos en señal de sumisión y yo me incliné, muy cerca de sus labios- Por cierto, bienvenido a casa, amor.


End file.
